Seven
by 7DeadlySinsContest
Summary: Contest Entry: It's the 1920's and Eric is owner of a speakeasy in Shreveport. Life is monotonous until the lovely Sookie Stackhouse enters his den of sin. Will his life be the same after that? AU


**Eric & Sookie 7 Deadly Sins Contest**

**Title: **Seven

**Beta: **SibylVaneVamp

**Characters: **Eric, Sookie, Pam, Amelia

**Disclaimer: **The kids are not mine I just borrowed them and sent them back to the 1920s to do my bidding.

**

* * *

**

I looked out over the club with pride as a father would look upon his child. I had worked hard to bring Seven to life and every night I got to see my hard work pay off. Ever since prohibition first started we vampires found a way to make money selling alcohol. We were out in the open, though not as creatures of the night, but as the Blood Mafia. The world thought that we were a gang covering the entire United States, broken up by states. In essence we were. Our kings and queens became the Mob bosses and the sheriffs their Under-boss. I was the Under-boss for Area Five in Northern Louisiana for Boss Sophie-Ann.

I opened Seven not long after prohibition started and it had been packed every night. Seven was an upscale speakeasy in downtown Shreveport. We only allowed the higher class citizens to know how to get into the club. Being a Vampire I knew several ways to keep things under the radar. To even enter the building you had to know which brick to push in to signal the vampire inside to open the door. There were several false bricks that could move, and vampire senses allowed us to hear when someone stepped up to the wall even with the noise of the club in the background. Were you to linger too long outside and we would remove you and erase the memory of the location from your mind.

Our customers knew that we had strict rules in the club and there were no second chances. One toe out of line and you were never seen again. No, we never killed anyone, just suggested to them that they had a sudden desire to move to the other side of the country that night. The rules were simple, no talking of the club where others could hear you, no fights or blood shed in the club (keeps my vampires from biting on the premises), and absolutely no contact with the authorities. The few problems we had with the police had been taken care of and those that had ratted on us had been made an example of before removing them from town.

"Looks like a great selection tonight," my child and second, Pam said, as we surveyed the crowd. Though I did not allow biting on the premises we all used the club to find a meal for the evening to take elsewhere.

"No different than any other night." I had seen it all at Seven. Men and women coming in groups or by themselves looking for a drink and a good time. While most places like Seven only sold one or two types of drinks, we were able to supply our customers with bit more variety as we were able to bring in different types of alcohol. This selection made us very popular and kept competing speakeasies out of business, aside from the one were bar that was partially owned by us. The women, and some men, would constantly throw themselves at me and the other vampires that sat around the club. I loved my club, but loathed almost everyone who entered it. I was sick of the same old fake women that would pour themselves into a dress and slather on a gluttonous amount of rouge in hopes of catching the attentions of one of the men here.

"She's new," Pam said. "You want her or am I to be the lucky one tonight?" I was about to just let Pam have her fun with the new flapper when the girl caught my eye. I could tell that she didn't normally enter places such as Seven, and the way she was fiddling with her dress told me that it was her first time in one so short and revealing.

"She is mine," I said before getting up and making my way toward the bar where the blonde and her friend were standing. I motioned to Maxwell, who was tending bar, that their drinks were on me.

"On the house, ladies," Maxwell said, as I stepped up.

"Thanks," both girls said, though my blonde said it more politely and less excitedly than her friend.

"Welcome to my club, ladies," I said, drawing their attention to me. "I'm Eric Northman."

"Pleasure, I'm Amelia and this is my friend Sookie!" Sookie, such an unusual name. I liked it.

"Is this your first time to Seven?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the golden haired beauty before me.

"Naw, I have been coming for months," Tara said before she could answer. I was there to speak with Sookie, but her annoying friend was dominating the conversation. I saw Charles walking by and I motioned him over.

"Occupy the dark one and you can have the weekend off," I said to low for mortal ears.

"May I have this dance?" Charles asked, holding his hand out to Amelia.

"Certainly," Amelia replied taking his hand. "You'll be fine, Sook," she called out before following Charles onto the dance floor.

"That's better," I said. "Now as I asked before is this your first time to Seven?"

"Yes. This is actually my first time in a speakeasy. I just moved into town and Amelia dragged me out with her."

"I'm glad she did." I motioned away from the bar toward my private booth. "Care to join me?" She looked a little hesitant but placed a soft smile on her face as she nodded. I took her arm and lead her over to my booth.

"So why's your place called Seven, Mr. Northman?" she asked once we were settled at my table.

"Please, call me Eric. As for the name. It is called Seven after the sins. As you might have guessed this establishment is owned by the mob, the Blood Mob to be exact." She shook her head no and I was surprised not only that she didn't know this, but also that I was telling her. "Well now you know. Since it is run by the Blood Mob and most of our patrons...well you can see them for yourself, are just here for their walk on the other side of the law."

"Everyone in here is guilty of at least one of the seven deadly sins. That man there," I pointed to an older gentlemen with white hair, "that is the mayor of Shreveport. He actually falls into two of the categories, gluttony and sloth. He spends more time here and at The Fire Hydrant, which is the local speakeasy open during the day, than he does in the office. As you can see he is binging on more food and drink than almost anyone here."

"What about me? What sin do I fall into?" She asked raising her drink to her lips.

"You are a tough one, Sookie. I do not know you well enough to pass judgment. What would you say is your sin?"

"At the moment, envy," she replied looking out at her friend.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm jealous of her," she nodded towards her companion on the dance floor. "She is so free and open. She has told me so many stories of her times here and how she has dozens of men around and she feels no shame in taking one home. Not that I am saying I want to take a man home and move on to the next one the following night, but to have the courage to flirt and not feel ashamed to be with a man."

"You are with me? Does that not count as being with a man?"

"Oh I don't mean that, its just...I don't know. What about you Eric what is your sin?"

"At the moment? Lust, with a little bit of greed," I smirked and waggled my eyebrows at her.

"Oh," she replied, a dark blush coloring her face. "Well...I..."

"You are rather refreshing, Sookie. Not many women these days are as reserved and mysterious as you are. I must admit you have captivated my attention this evening just because you stand out. I am more than content to just sit here and keep you company while your friend is busy."

We spent the rest of the evening talking of nothing and everything. I had learned that her grandmother had just passed away which prompted her to move to Shreveport to live with her best friend. I didn't like it when I discovered she had a brother, but he would not take care of her. In my time a woman was always taken care of by some male member of her family and the men were honored in taking care of her.

When her friend came to get her at last call I requested that she come visit me again as I had enjoyed our chat. I rarely found anything that held my attention these days and this small human had captivated my entire evening and left me wanting more. It wasn't just her personality that drew me in either, her scent was almost overpowering and I had struggled to keep my fangs in check when ever I got a good smell of it. She was every bit as beautiful as a goddess, from her long blonde hair that hung in curls around her face to the shapes and curves of her body. I wanted her in any way I could get her.

"See you soon, I hope," I said kissing the back of her smooth hand.

"Thank you, Eric. I had a wonderful time. I am sure I will be seeing you soon." With that they walked out of my bar. I smiled when Sookie turned her back to look at me a last time just before they stepped out of sight.

"So, what do you think of her?" Pam asked, joining me in my booth.

"I want her," was all I had to say before I got up and made my way to my office.

For the next few weeks I got to enjoy the company of Sookie. She would come in with Amelia, and after getting drinks at the bar would come and join me at my booth. Pam had complained that if it weren't for the fact that we were one of the only speakeasies in Shreveport I would be bad for business. Part of the appeal, she said, for other woman that came in was just for the booze and me. I told her that there would be more for her and the other vampires to take home now. After that comment she left me alone about it.

"Oh, a slow song. Come on, Eric," Sookie said hopping up from her seat and pulling me toward the dance floor. We always had a small band that played every night. Most of the time it was made up of some of the local vampires, but we had the occasional mortal band that would play on special occasions.

"Slow down, little one," I laughed. "The song won't finish before we get there." We reached the floor and I wrapped her up in my arms. While everyone else in the club seemed to enjoy the more up tempo songs, my Sookie had dragged me out onto the dance floor for every slow song. Though I say dragged I was more than willing to dance with her. Why the other males liked the faster dances I will never understand. You cannot really touch your partner aside from hands at the most. With the slow songs Sookie and I could be as close as possible while still wearing clothes. I will admit that for this reason I informed the band that more slow songs were to be played.

I loved the feel of her body against mine. She would start out the dance looking into my eyes and would end with her head resting on my chest, tucked safely under my chin. One would think our height difference would cause problems for us, but we worked so well together that I wanted her not an inch taller.

The song came to an end and Sookie brought her face up to look at me again. Leaning down I brought my lips to hers. This was nowhere near our first kiss, but it still felt as if it was. I had first kissed Sookie a few days after we met. We had just finished with a dance and I softly kissed her. I made it short, not completely sure if she would welcome my actions. She surprised me by kissing me back. It was now our custom to kiss after every dance we shared.

I pulled my lips from hers, which was getting harder and harder to do the more time we spent together, and led her back to our booth. We were halfway back when a man turned from the group he was talking to quickly and bumped into Sookie, spilling his drink down the front of her dress.

"I am so sorry," the man said, not noticing me, and quickly began brushing the front of her dress with his napkin. I growled and at last the man noticed me and the arm I had wrapped around Sookie's back. It didn't take him long to figure out who I was and he muttered an apology again before disappearing into the crowd. I moved to follow him but Sookie placed her hand on my arm, calming my wrath which had been directed at the clumsy fool.

"It's not worth it," she said. "You wouldn't happen to have something I could change into would you?"

"Pam keeps some spare clothes in my office that might fit you," I said turning her toward the back of the club. I had never shown her my office, though I had thought several times of taking her back there to ravish her body on my desk. We reached my door and I held it open for her, "After you." Sookie stepped in and looked around. The office didn't have much to it; my desk and chair, black leather couch, a bookcase, filing cabinet, and two guest chairs. I opened a small door to the right of my desk and after looking through the dresses pulled out a red one for her.

"This one should fit you. Pam got it as a gift from one of her male suitors; she hung it in here because she did not want it."

"How could she not want it? It is beautiful."

"I think it was the wrong size," I replied. Taking the dress off the hanger I turned to hand it to her and found her standing before me in only her white silk slip.

"I would have been more than willing to help you out of your dress, lover," I said, a smirk plastered on my face. She gave a small smile and stepped toward me. I brushed her hair to the side and placed an open mouthed kiss on the base of her neck where it met her shoulder. My fingers brushed her skin hooking on the narrow straps of the slip before sliding them down her arms. Gravity soon had the thin covering in a pile at our feet. Our eyes were connected at this point and when I moved to look at her, Sookie attempted her cover herself with her arms.

"No lover, let me look at you," I said stopping her arms from continuing on their path. I looked her up in down, enjoying seeing her in nothing but her short heels. "You're beautiful." She blushed at my comment and slowly reached up to the top button of my shirt. I smiled softly down at her in approval and she began to quickly remove the fabric from my body. She fumbled with the buckle on my belt for only a moment before my pants joined her slip and my shirt on the floor.

Turning her around I pressed her up against the door of my office pinning her there with my body. I swiftly locked the door while entwining my other hand in her hair pulling her to meet my lips. Her arms snaked up around my neck before her legs latched themselves around my hips. I could feel the heat of her core as her wet flesh rubbed against me. I moaned into her mouth and was rewarded by a thrust of her hips. I jerked mine forward in response and trailed my hand from her hair down to her left breast to pinch and squeeze the soft mound. Her nipple peaked under my ministrations and I broke our kisses to arch down and take it into my mouth. I nibbled and sucked and it took all the control I had not to let my fangs drop and ruin the moment, for her anyways.

While my mouth teased and licked at one breast I worked the other one skillfully with my fingers. I felt her tugging on my hair and I brought my head up to continue assaulting her mouth. My hand abandoned her breast and slid its way over her skin to rest between her legs. I could feel her juices running down her leg and onto my body and I wanted to feel myself inside her. I could tell that she had never been with a man before and I wanted to have this be as pleasurable for her as it would be for me. I circled a finger around her nub and she bucked her hips into my hand. I circled my finger a few more times before slipping it inside her.

I worked a second and then third finger into her and she rode my hand with vigor. I pressed my thumb onto her little bundle of nerves and heard her shout my name as her body clenched around my fingers. I brought my hand up to my lips and licked each of my digits clean. I had to taste more of her. Moving from the door I sat her down on my leather couch so her glorious bottom was resting on the edge. Crouching down to my knees I placed her legs gently over my shoulders and leaned in to smell her sex.

"Watch me, lover," I purred before taking a long lick up her lower lips. She shivered under my touch and it spurred me on. I used my thumbs to spread her lips allowing my tongue to sink even deeper into her. She was rising almost completely off the sofa and I knew that she was close. "Come for me, Sookie. Now, lover." I pressed one of my thumbs to her nub and quickly lapped up everything her body gave me as she reached her climax. I swirled my tongue around her nub a few times before releasing her legs and pulling her into my arms. There was one last place I had fantasized having her in my office and I was determined to feel myself inside her before I was done.

Picking her up I carried her to my desk. With one hand I swept the entire contents on the top of my desk to the floor and I laid her across the wood surface. She looked magnificent splayed out before me and I knew I would never be able to work in here again without thinking of her. Bending over her I kissed her passionately and reached between her legs to be sure she was ready for me.

"This will hurt a little," I murmured into her ear, "but I will make it as painless as possible." She bit her lower lip and nodded at me before pulling me back to her lips. I kept kissing her as I lined myself up with her. With one hand I held her hips while the other reached up to massage her breast. I slowly inched in, pausing every so often to allow her tight body to stretch and accommodate my size. I knew I was larger than most men and that it would take her body some time to adjust. I was finally in far enough to feel her barrier and I held still. "Let me know if you want me to stop." I wanted to give her one last out before I pushed forward and stole her innocence.

"Eric, I need you, please," she moaned wiggling beneath me. I resumed my kissing and worked her breast as I pushed myself past her barrier. I could smell the small amount of blood the broken skin produced and I wanted to thrust the rest of the way in but held back not wanting to hurt her further. I watched a lone tear slide down her check and I licked it away before looking into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked waiting for her say so before continuing my quest to bury myself inside her. She shifted her hips in response and gave me a small smile. I resumed my movements and soon I was in as far as I could go. I was impressed; very few could take me in completely and here this small woman had taken everything I had to offer. I held still for a moment until I felt her body relax before I began to move slowly in an out of her.

It was torture to move as slowly as I was but I worked up the speed and strength of my thrusts. My movements in her caused her breasts to bounce towards her head and back down. I covered them with my hands and worked them in time with my thrusting. Sookie placed her hands over mine and helped me in my task. I could feel her walls getting tighter and tighter and I knew my release was fast approaching as well.

Before I knew what I was doing my mouth had wrapped around her nipple and my fangs slid their way into her flesh. Sookie cried out in her release shouting my name, and I followed after releasing her skin and licking the wound. As I came down from my high I realized the two mistakes I had made this night. One, I had bitten her and had yet to tell her what I was, and two, I could feel the sun pulling me into my daytime rest and I knew I would not have time to warn Sookie of what would happen before the sun pulled me into darkness.

* * *

**SPOV**

I enjoyed every moment with Eric that I could get. Amelia was pleased that I wanted to go to Seven every night as that was her normal custom. She was a little jealous that I had caught the eye of Eric Northman but she jokingly waved it off saying that since he was a bar owner her family would never approve. I laughed at the because the only family she had left was her older brother Bobby, who was dating an older lady named Mary-Anne, and her father and she was not on speaking terms with either of them.

Eric and I kept things simple the first week and spent most of our time talking though at the end of the week I had started pulling him out on the dance floor for the slow songs. The first night he kissed me I felt like I was in heaven. I went home early that morning with a huge grin on my face and it took me a few hours to relax enough to get some sleep. I was glad that I only worked the afternoon shift at my waitressing job so that I could get sleep in the morning and be off of work in time to freshen up and get over to Seven shortly after it opened for the night.

I was feeling closer and closer to Eric each day and I was waiting for the right time to seal the deal, as Tara put it. I wanted him so badly and if the bulge in his pants that I felt every time we danced I knew Eric wanted me as well.

The opportunity finally sprang up when a drunk patron spilled his drink on me. I am rather vain when it comes to my appearance and immediately asked Eric if he had anything I could wear so I could remove my wet dress. With luck he did and when we reached his office I removed my dress while his back was turned.

How we went from fully clothed to naked with me pressed firmly against his office door I did not care. The feel of his body pressed against mine while his fingers worked my core felt better than anything I had experienced before. I struggled to remain quiet as I knew that there were people not far from the door and I was not willing to let them know what was going on in his office. He soon had me reaching my climax and I let his name roar from my lips.

He certainly was not finished with me yet. He settled me onto the couch and after he commanded that I look at him I watched as his licked me, like I was his personal ice cream cone, to another powerful orgasm. He was insatiable for my body and round three played out a fantasy I had been imagining in my head since I had entered his office; me laid out on his desk as he pillaged my body. It hurt at first but the pain eased into pleasure and I couldn't help the soft moans that escaped my body. As I toppled over into my finish I could have sworn I felt him bite into my right breast before his finish came as well. I was working on regaining my breath when I saw a look of horror cross his beautiful face before he fell to the floor unmoving.

Getting up from the desk was a bit painful as my sweat had adhered my backside to the wood. I crouched down next to Eric and with some difficulty was able to get him flat on his back. I held my hand under his nose and then pressed my ear to his chest, nothing. I didn't know what to do. I was no doctor. I had read in the paper that there was an experimental way of reviving patients that had just died but I didn't know what it was called or how to preform it.

"Eric," I shook him hoping to get a response. "Eric, you can't leave me. Not like this, not now." I could feel the tears rolling down my face. "Help!" I called out hoping that someone would still be in the club. I got up and raced to the office door. I struggled to get it open till I noticed that it was locked. Racing out on to the main floor I saw that the club was empty. I tried every door out of Seven but everyone of them was locked and I couldn't find a way to open them.

I next hunted around for a phone, not that it would do much good as I didn't know who to call. The police were out as I didn't want to get the club in trouble and that meant that the fire department was out as well. I finally found a phone, but like everything else that could go wrong with this day, the phone was dead. Unable to think of anything else to do I returned to Eric's office hoping that maybe this was some kind of sick joke, that I would enter his office and see him lounging on the couch waiting for me to return.

He wasn't. He was still on the floor where I had left him. I went to lay next to him when I realized that I was still naked from our activities not an hour ago. Looking around I spotted his shirt discarded on the floor. Slipping it on I did up a few of the buttons. A blanket on the shelf in his closet was staring as me, so grabbing it I covered us both and clung to his unmoving side. Finally I let the tears flow, allowing the pain and heartache of his loss send me to sleep.

I woke up a few times during the day but still couldn't convince myself that Eric was gone. I had no idea what happened; one moment we were enjoying each others bodies and the next he was dead on the floor. He was way too young to have suffered loss of blood to his brain ( I heard of a few older men who had died from that at some of the clubs), or to have had a heart attack. I would continually check for breathing or a pulse even though I knew it was pointless.

I jerked awake, feeling movement below me. I had at last fallen asleep on top of Eric having found the floor no longer comfortable. Looking down I was face to face with his beautiful blue eyes. I jumped up, taking the blanket with me.

"How can...you were...Eric...you have been dead all day," I stammered watching as he sat up.

"Sookie, I can explain," he said standing up and pulling his pants on. "If you sit down, I will tell you." He pointed to the couch and I settled down on one side of the couch and watched as he paced before me.

"Aside from what happened today, have you noticed anything strange about me that would make me different from men you normally see? Really think on it." I searched back in my memories with Eric and tried to spot times where he was different.

"I have never seen you drink, or eat either. You look paler than most men, but I figured that was because you work at night, and also why I have seen other men from the club around town but have never seen you. Your skin seems cooler as well. I can tell there is something different about you, and the rest of the workers at Seven I just can't put my finger on what it is."

"How do you know we are different?" he asked crouching before me. "You all have this faint glow about you. Not much, but it is enough for me to tell who works here and who drinks here. I also...umm."

"You can tell me anything Sookie. I trusted you to be with me today while I rested."

"I can't hear you." I raised up a hand when he opened his mouth to say it again. "I can hear you just fine with my ears. I can't hear you," I said again pointing to my head. "I can hear peoples' thoughts, but for you and your staff, you are all blanks. I can tell you are there like a void in the air, but I can't hear a word that you are thinking."

"You are a telepath?"

"I guess if that is what it is called. Have been since I was a little girl. It hasn't been easy for me, being different like I am." I was a little worried about telling him at first, but he seemed pleased that I could not hear him.

"I think you will be happy to know you are not the only unique creature in Shreveport, let alone the world. The reason my staff and I seem different is because we are vampires." I stared at him, waiting for him to say he was joking.

"Really? Vampires? Like drinking blood, sleeping in coffins, hurt by sun, silver, garlic and holy water, stake through the heart, vampires?" He nodded.

"How do you know so much about vampires?"

"I read."

"Well then you should know not all of that is true about us. Yes we drink blood, a stake to the heart can kill us, and the sun and silver burns, but most of the other things we have made up to help us blend in with humans."

"What else is out there?" I asked. If vampires were real there had to be other creatures right?

"It does not bother you that I am a vampire?" He asked a slight look of shock on his face.

"Eric," I said grabbing his face and pulling it toward me for a light kiss. "Eric I care for you, maybe even love you and I don't care what you are as long as you treat me right and care for me." I no sooner had the words out of my mouth when he wrapped me up in his arms and stood up to spin me around.

"Sookie, I could no sooner treat you badly than I could walk in the sun and not burn. I have enjoyed every moment with you and would love to spend many more nights with you. I think I am falling in love with you too." I smiled and planted my lips on his again. I could hear the music starting in the club when I pulled back from him.

"Come on lets change and get out of here. I don't want to miss the first opportunity to slow dance with my vampire." He growled and I squealed as he lifted me up and carried me to a bathroom I had not noticed before.

"First, your vampire would like a shower, he is a little greedy and wants to keep you for himself just a little bit longer."


End file.
